Naruto and Sakura
by PANDAxROCKER810
Summary: Just a sweet little story hope you like it! NARUSAKU


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I wish I did though XD)

Naruto awoke with a start he's been having the same night mare for over a week now and it still scares him. Panting he reaches over and shuts off his alarm. After taking a shower he makes his was over to the training grounds. After train for over 3 hours he sits down by a tree and rests. The heat getting uncomfortable he takes off his jacket leaving only a mess tank top on. Using his jacket as a pillow he lies down and closes his eyes.

Sakura just got off her shift at the hospital and was making her way down the street with no place in distention. Her legs brought her to the training grounds and saw Naruto a sleep near a tree. Smiling slightly she walks over to him and kneeled down in front of him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder she shook him awake. Moaning as he buried his face deeper into his jacket trying to keep sleeping. Sakura couldn't help but laugh after all this time he still has his childish behavior. She shook him harder and was responded in the same was as the last. Sakura smirked leaned down by his ear and whispered "Naruto-kun please wake up. I'll buy you ramen." Hearing the word ramen made Naruto's eyes shoot open and sit up. "Seriously?" "Maybe, if you're good. Now why were you sleeping at like noon?" "Oh well I have been having nightmares the last week and it's keeping me from sleep plus I just got training." "Oh I see. But what's the dream about?" Naruto blushed a crimson red and turned his head away. "Oh the dream…. Well you told me you loved me and right after we were called away on a mission about Sasuke and he and I were fighting and he killed… you." Sakura placed a comforting hand on his back and smiled "If you would consider it I could teach you some medical jutsu?" "Really, Sakura?!?! Oh that would be great thank you!" Naruto hugged Sakura and kissed her cheek. Sakura was too shocked to move or hit him. He pulled away and chuckled at the look on Sakura's face. "What's so funny? If you still want that ramen I suggest you shut up now" That was enough to shut him up.

Naruto stood up and brushed his pants off he held out his hand which Sakura used to pull her self up. Naruto picked up his jacket and pulled it on but didn't zip it. "Come on lets go get some ramen my treat." "Wow Naruto you have matured. Okay but one question, is this a date." "Your choice Sakura I'm happy either way." "You know what since I'm in a good mood to today I'll make it a date happy?" "Completely." The two made their way to the ramen stall and placed their orders. The two kept talking and was having a great time and was rudely interrupted by thunder and lighting. Naruto sighed and pulled out his wallet and paid for the ramen he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her away. "Naruto! Where are we going?" "We're going to my place you can wait out the storm there. Isn't your apartment on the other side of Konoha?" "Yeah but its not even raining yet." "Yeah but wait you'll be half way home and the storm will hit and I don't want you to get sick." Sakura nodded and walk up beside Naruto and shoved him playfully. He shoved right back. The two kept play-fighting until they got to Naruto's apartment. He unlocked the door and lead Sakura in. His place was really clean and felt cozy. 'Wow I'd never guess Naruto kept this place so clean'

Sakura sat down on his couch and looked out the window

Her thought were interrupted by Naruto tapping on her shoulder. "Here some tea," "Oh Thanks, uh Naruto?" "Yeah," "Why did you offer for me to wait here other than not getting caught in the rain?" "Oh well heh I kinda still um…..like……you…." 'Naruto still likes me YES!!!!!' Sakura kept cheering in her head until Naruto snapped her out of her trance. "Sakura its okay if you don't feel the same way I'm okay with that." Sakura's eyes widen as Naruto finished his sentence. 'That's right he thinks I still like Sasuke.' "Naruto lets just quit this conversation how bout we watch a movie?" "Sure I don't mind what movie?" "How bout Evan Almighty?" "Yeah I love that movie!" Sakura giggled and walked over to his TV. She put in the movie and sat down next to Naruto. Mid-way through the movie Sakura began to feel tired and laid her head on Naruto's lap. Naruto felt something on his legs and looked down Sakura was fast asleep her head on his lap. Naruto smiled and began to stroke her hair. After the movie was over Naruto turned off the TV and pick Sakura up bridal style and carried her to his room. He gently laid her on the bed and began to walk out of the Room when something grabbed his hand; he turned around and was met with a green gaze. Naruto knew what she wanted and crawled into bed with her. He put his arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair. Within minutes they were asleep.


End file.
